dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vaea
Companion in DA4 OK, who else wants Vaea as a romance option in the next game? >__> --Koveras Alvane (talk) 09:51, May 11, 2017 (UTC) :Welp, with Ser Aaron and Vaea heading for Tevinter at the end of their series, it looks quite likely to be a setup for at least one of them being a party member in DA4... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 11:37, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Charter blackmail I disagree that Charter tries to blackmail Vaea, or that she charges her with killing Marius and Tessa. While Charter does say they'll have to be eliminated if they can't be rescued, she doesn't ask Vaea to do it herself. As for the blackmail, Charter says "The Inquisition needs your help. It's important." and when Vaea refuses "That's unfortunate because I would have been able to help with your templar problem." She then arranges for Ser Aaron to be invited to Starkhaven. That's not blackmail, more like manipulation. --Evamitchelle (talk) 11:22, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :*First Charter says stealing from a templar is a crime, even in Kirkwall. :She informs her that she knows of her crime. :*Then she says robbing a templar is not as bad as lying to the Inquisition. She says they should talk. :She establishes that her companions are powerful. Forces her to speak with her. :*When the Templar barges into Aaron's bedroom, he says that Varric is not who he says he is, and neither is Vaea. :He means to say he works with the Inquisition, and so does Vaea. We never find out how he knows this, but my guess is the Inquisition ratted Vaea out to force her hand into helping them. Possible speculation, I know, But you gotta read between the lines. They're not gonna show everything in the comic. :Perhaps "blackmail" is too strong. But she was trying to twist her arm a little bit. I'm fine with rewording it, but we can't just say that Charter politely asked her to help. :Also, Charter never specifies what kind of help she requires from Vaea. All she says she needs her help and that two of her associates have been captured. Then she says if she can't get them out they gotta be taken out. Never does she state which one she wants Vaea to do, so I agree that we can reword this as well, but we should stick to facts. We don't know which exactly was she asked to do. Some conversations/exchanges of info happened off-screen, as Vaea know that Tessa is "good in the sack" so someone had to brief her on the situation. henioo (da talk page) 11:52, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :: I made it too polite with ask, maybe "demands" would be better, or adding a line saying she manipulates events to force Vaea to help? At the beginning of issue 3, Vaea says that she doesn't engage in combat when she steals, and Varric replies that it's why she was chosen in the first place, which indicates to me that they don't expect Vaea to kill Marius and Tessa if she can't rescue them. And Vaea knows that Tessa is good in the sack because Varric told her at the beginning of issue 3 that Charter is sleeping with one of the captured agents. --Evamitchelle (talk) 12:49, July 28, 2017 (UTC)